First Steps
by Emi-Lynn
Summary: Sequel to Growing Pains. Sentinel Gibbs' fears are having an effect on his Guide and the bond. His Guide takes strong measures to correct the problem before it gets out of hand. Picks up just a few weeks after Growing Pains, characters from the Sentinel are mentioned, but not actually in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n - Tying up some loose threads so we can move on with the series. No timetable for the next part, I'm trying to finish up more WIP's, starting with some that are shorter or closer to being done. This is a gift to my dear friend, ncisrox, who loved the first story in this series. Don't know if it's the update to Windows 10 or something to do with the site, but I can't upload any documents today, so this is the cut and paste option. Hopefully it won't mess up my formatting too bad. Two parts to this because of the size, both are being posted right now. Yes, I know can handle the size, but not everyplace could and I wanted it broken down the same way every place I posted. Yes, I'm anal that way :)**

First Steps

"Ducky, tell him I'm all right."

"Timothy, I'm sure he knows that."

"He's treating me like a fragile flower. It's been almost a month, all the stitches are out, have been out for a while."

"You frightened him, Timothy."

"But I'm healed now, right? No restrictions?"

"None whatsoever. Now what is brewing in that Guide mind of yours?"

Tim just smiled and walked out of Autopsy.

-NCIS-

"What, DiNozzo?"

Agent Gibbs was surly enough on his own. Add in the Sentinel caring for a recovering Guide and it had been almost enough to topple the Agency. McGee had better be right about this because the donuts and treats Tony was buying to soothe bruised nerves around the place was going to put a serious cramp in his fun budget. Taking a deep breath, he handed Gibbs an envelope. "Here, orders from your Guide."

Gibbs stared at the sealed envelope like it would bite him. "What is this?"

"I'm just the messenger, Boss, but whatever it is, it seemed important to him."

That seemed to satisfy the Sentinel and Gibbs walked away, tearing open the paper. Vance arrived from parts unknown as Gibbs went around the corner. "Is he leaving?"

Tony jumped and spun around, hand on his chest. "Don't do that, umm, Sir. Yeah, McGee's got something planned to get him out of this mood."

"Thank God. Another week of this and half the Yard would be putting in for a transfer."

"Yeah, no kidding. Oh, here." Tony pulled out another envelope, also from McGee. "You have one, too."

Frowning, Vance didn't move before he opened it and quickly read the contents. "Our Guide has officially pulled the team for the weekend. You and Ziva finish up your reports and then you're free to go."

"Really, he can do that?"

"He can do that under certain circumstances and this qualifies. Whatever McGee's got planned to get Jethro back on track, I suggest we give them plenty of space this weekend."

After a month of barking and growling from the team leader, Tony wasn't going to argue.

-NCIS-

The letter had been in his Guide's handwriting and even more importantly it was covered with his Guide's scent. The call to bond was getting hard to ignore, but the image of his bloodied Guide overshadowed everything else it seemed. It wasn't just the remembered sight, but Gibbs could still smell the blood and the fear every time he let down his guard. Tim told him it was a sense memory. Ducky told him it was a sense memory. Even Ellison had told him it was a sense memory, but it was still too hard to shake.

The letter had just been an address and when he pulled up he found himself outside a Mexican restaurant. If Tim was in the mood for enchiladas, then they'd have enchiladas tonight. The younger man wasn't here, but Gibbs was expected all the same.

"Sentinel Gibbs, welcome. Your order will be ready in a few minutes."

He hadn't had Mexican food since his senses had come online, but the host seemed very comfortable with having a sentinel inside his restaurant. Just to be safe, he wouldn't sneak a taste until he was with his Guide. Speaking of which – "Excuse me, is someone meeting me here?"

Another envelope, this one a little thicker. This time the note told him to play the enclosed CD after he was back in the car. Gibbs stared at the CD, easily spotting Tim's fingerprints on the top surface.

The order was well packaged in a box and already paid for so Gibbs couldn't find out what was in it that way. He tried smell, but there was such a blend of seasonings that he couldn't sort it out – at least not without his Guide. Then Gibbs realized something else, the food in the box was cold, ice cold. Getting more than a little curious he retreated to the car. The box went on the floor of the passenger side and the CD went into the player. He turned it down low enough that he could just barely hear it without cranking up his hearing.

 _Did you get the food all right, Jethro? I think you're going to like it a great deal. It's some of my favorites. We'll heat it up here so it's hot and fresh and ready to be eaten. I'm waiting for you at home, Jethro, in our bed. Come home to me. The team is off rotation so we have the whole weekend to ourselves. Hurry home, I'm aching._

As soon as he heard the words 'I'm aching' Gibbs was in blessed protector mode, not that he'd really slipped out of it since the day of the attack at the mall.

Luckily the restaurant wasn't too far from the house. Gibbs made good time and called out as soon as he walked in the door. "Tim, where are you?"

"Up here, Jethro. Put the box in the fridge."

Gibbs had already set the box on the table, but quickly followed instructions before he took the stairs two at a time. The new curtains on all the windows darkened the house somewhat, but Sentinel sight made it easy to not bother with any lights. At the bedroom door, his mouth went dry. "I thought you were hurting."

The lights were off, several candles the only light in the room. Tim was naked on the bed, spread out on the dark blue satin sheets. "I am, Jethro. Come here."

The siren call was too strong to ignore and Gibbs found himself standing by the bed, looking down. The scars were just lines now, but he remembered where every drop of blood had stained his Guide's skin. "Tim."

Tim held up a bottle of massage oil. "You still smell the blood, don't you?"

He nodded, not taking the bottle quite yet.

"It's time to replace that sense memory with a new one, Jethro. It's past time."

Gibbs took the bottle and opened it, the almond scent filling his sinuses. "Tim."

"You won't hurt me, Jethro. I promise. I ache, but I ache for your touch, for your body inside mine."

Almost by instinct, Gibbs poured a puddle of oil into his hand. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about my legs?"

That was good, that was safe. Tim's legs had come through the ordeal intact. He spread the oil on both of his hands and knelt on the bed, lifting Tim's closest leg. He started with Tim's foot, using enhanced touch to feel every knot, every tight muscle.

"Oh, yeah." Tim gave him a lazy smile, breathing deeply. "That's nice."

It was nice. Concentrating on what he was doing, Gibbs found it easier to let the memories fade into the background. By the time he'd reached Tim's knee, he needed more oil and then started on the other leg. Firmer this time, he pressed his thumb against a knot and worked it until he felt Tim's entire leg relax. The angle was awkward so he climbed further up onto the bed, kneeling between Tim's legs.

Hands oiled up again, he worked both knees at the same time, going back and forth as Tim's legs splayed out a little more each time. He tried no not look at the thickening shaft, but when Tim's legs shifted, he saw the base of a bright blue plug, one that he'd seen before. Starting on Tim's left thigh, slick hands were brushing close to his center. By the time he was on the right leg, Tim's cock was standing at attention and weeping. The smell of his Guide drew him closer. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to take off all of your clothes and then I want you to massage every inch of my body. I want you to get reacquainted with my body, whole and healed and needing you so very much. I want to sit on your lap with you buried inside me until all we know is the bond."

"God." With all the blood rushing south, Gibbs wasn't even sure he could get off the bed, let alone get his pants past his rapidly hardening dick. "What you do to me."

"I'm healed, Jethro and I'm going to claim what's mine. All weekend long, in every way you can imagine." Tim smiled, slow and sexy. "And in a few ways you've never thought of yet."

"Shit." He wasn't graceful climbing off the bed, but it was the fastest way to get stripped down. His pants ended up somewhere, he wasn't sure where. All he did was make sure they didn't hit any of the candles, then he realized that he couldn't actually smell the burning wax, just a faint hint of vanilla. Tim seemed to know what he was thinking.

"LED candles. They'll light up for about fifty hours before the battery needs replacing and we just might use all of that to bond this weekend."

One look at the sultry face and Gibbs wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.

He got more generous with the oil and soon they were sliding against each other. He could feel the new scars under his fingers but as Tim and Ducky and Jim and Blair had promised him, they were firm and healed and ready for him to touch and accept. He'd settled back between Tim's legs and was leaning down, rubbing his chest against Tim's. Now, he wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and when Tim's arms were around his neck, he sat back and pulled Tim up with him.

"Yes." Tim undulated against him, panting and moaning. "Need you, need you so much. Fingers, now."

Doing as he was told, Gibbs tugged on the plug and removed it. There was a towel on the floor next to the bed and Gibbs dropped the plug towards it, not caring if it landed correctly or not. Tim was loose and ready for him and after just a few strokes of Jethro's thick strong fingers, Tim raised up on his knees. Gibbs knew what he wanted and lined up so that when Tim sank back down, Jethro's cock slid inside.

"God, yes." They clung to each other for a moment as the bond strengthened and connected them. Knowing what they'd been missing, Gibbs felt a wave of shame that he'd denied his Guide once again. Tim grasped his chin and tilted it up so they could look into each others' eyes.

"It's not the same thing, Jethro. I know that you were afraid of hurting me, that the memory of my being hurt was just too strong."

Gibbs gave a nod before pulling Tim even closer. "When I saw that glass coming down, I thought I was going to lose you. That I'd finally gotten it right and the universe was going to take away another soul mate." He was shaking and Tim slowly rocked them back and forth, letting the passion slowly build, washing away the pain and the guilt.

"I'm here. I'm whole. I'm healthy. I'm with you. I'm going to be here for every possible moment until we're old and gray."

"I'm already gray."

Tim didn't laugh, but his hand brushed against Jethro's head before he tenderly kissed him. "That was grief and the loss of a bond that did that. No one knows how long they have , but I know we'll be together until the end and that when we go, we'll go together."

"That doesn't scare you?"

"Nah. Living in a world without you in it – that scares me."

Gibbs returned the kiss, letting the passion build. "To the end of our days."

"To the end of our days."

-NCIS-

The growling of Jethro's stomach was enough that it could be felt. Tim smiled and kissed the skin under his lips. "Guess it's time to heat up dinner."

"Just what did we buy for dinner? It's not too spicy, is it?"

"It's good. Carnitas with freshly made tortillas and sopapilla cheesecake for dessert."

That got Jethro's attention and he shifted slightly. "Really? That does sounds good."

"Yep." Tim kissed the skin under his again before raising up on his elbow. "There's a couple of salads in there, too, and chicken enchiladas for tomorrow – or later, depending on how many calories we burn off tonight."

Jethro grabbed him and rolled them so that Tim was underneath him. "Oh, yeah? Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Tim snuck a quick kiss then wiggled free. Giving Jethro a sassy grin, he ran for the hall.

Gibbs jumped to his feet, already way behind. Damn, when did he learn to do that?

By the time he reached the kitchen, Tim had the refrigerator open and Jethro had a nice view of his ass as he bent down to retrieve the box. Apparently he wasn't sneaky enough because Tim gave him a good wiggle before straightening up with the box.

Tim tossed him a towel, which he draped over the chair before he sat down. Vinyl upholstery and naked asses were never a good mix. Sitting down, he enjoyed the view as Tim warmed up the seasoned pork and the tortillas. When it was dished up, he inhaled the first carnita in a matter of seconds. "Damn, those are good. How did you find that place?"

"The owner's brother is the personal chef at the Mexican National Sentinel School."

Yep, his Guide took very good care of him. "Make sure we have this place on speed dial."

Another couple of carnitas, a large helping of the corn salad and a few extra tortilla to sop up the rest of the liquid and Gibbs was eyeing the dessert.

"We're taking that upstairs."

Works for me."

-NCIS-

No plates and no silverware, they sat cross-legged on the bed, facing each other with the pastry box resting on their knees, feeding each other bites of the cheesecake and licking each others' fingers.

"I have eaten more desserts since we've bonded than I have in the last fifteen years."

"Yeah, but I make sure you always work it off."

That brought a grin. Yes, pretty much every dessert was eaten up here on the bed as part of something erotic. He hadn't complained and he wasn't going to now. "And I love working it off."

"You do, do you?" Tim scooped up the bits of cheesecake left in the box and smeared them down Jethro's chest before diving in to clean him up with a thorough licking.

"Damn." Jethro's head dropped back as Tim's tongue worked its magic on his nipples. In the past most lovers ignored his chest, probably put off by the amount of hair, but Tim would just laugh and call it an automatic flossing. Of course now that his senses were online, his nipples were about a hundred times more sensitive than they'd been before. "One of these days, I think I might be able to come from just that."

Tim raised up, letting his teeth scrape lightly across skin, smiling as Jethro shuddered. "If nothing else, it might be fun to try."

"Oh, yeah."

Dessert finished, the box hit the floor and Tim crawled back up on Jethro's lap. "What do I smell like?"

The question caught him off guard, then the various scents automatically reported in. "You. You smell like you, like our come and like almonds and spice."

Tim nodded and pulled Jethro's face down to press against his throat. "That's me, alive and well. Commit it to memory, Jethro. This is me. This is us."

-NCIS-

Eventually, sensitive skin had to shower. He'd love to spend all day covered in his Guide, but nothing killed the mood faster than an itchy rash. Tim always knew when he was at that point and would lead him to the bathroom.

The water was clean and invigorating and much to Gibbs' surprise, Tim didn't reach for the soap. "We've got the whole weekend, Jethro, and we're not going anywhere."

Gibbs liked the sound of that and followed suit, just using the water and his hands to clean away what was needed without totally removing the scent. Water off, they lightly dried off before returning to the bedroom. Cuddled together on the bed, Gibbs kissed his forehead. "Thank you, I needed a kick in the ass."

"Glad it worked, but I'm almost disappointed I didn't get to resort to plan B."

"Plan B?" That had Gibbs up on one elbow, looked down at the smirking man. "What was plan B?"

"Oh, just a way to drive you out of your mind with lust."

That sounded pretty good, actually. "I could have a relapse tomorrow."

"Oh, you could?" Tim pretended to think about it for a moment. "We could probably work with that, but it should probably do double duty."

"Double duty?"

Tim rubbed his hands up and down Jethro's arms. "Remember, we decided to drive out every bit of sadness in this house?

"Oh, that's right." He smiled at Tim. "We're going to have a very good weekend, aren't we?"

-NCIS-

It wasn't quite daybreak when Gibbs felt Tim slip off the bed. He tracked him, and when Tim went to the closet instead of the head, he opened his eyes. In the dim light, the view was nice as Tim searched through his entire wardrobe before pulling on a dress shirt and nothing else.

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher the significance of that particular shirt. He hadn't seen Tim wear it in recent memory, so he knew it wasn't a favorite. It was an odd color, somewhere between blue and green, that reminded him of that dusty plum colored shirt Tim had worn the day they'd taken down Shuhab. Tim turned and gave him a look that told Gibbs they'd come from the same source. He remembered the original conversation with a smile.

 _Guess I owe you a shirt. Where'd you get it?_

 _Actually an ex-girlfriend bought it for me._

 _Then when we get home, I'm going to rip it the rest of the way off of you._

 _Promises, promises._

A few hours later, that shirt had been covered with blood, but Tim had told him there was another shirt from the same ex that could suffer a similar fate.

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, Tim left the bedroom. Gibbs easily tracked his movements down to the kitchen and then he both heard and smelled the signs of coffee being made. Coffee and sex, a great way to start the day, got him upright in a hurry. At first, he planned on going down there naked, but a pocket to carry some lube would be pretty handy.

His first thought was a pair of jeans and going commando, but he knew enough about their bonding sex by now to know that getting caught up in a zipper could be a real problem. Instead, he opted for a robe, not bothering to tie it as he dropped a tube in his pocket.

-NCIS-

Shirttail covering most of his ass, Tim looked over his shoulder and smiled when Gibbs walked into the kitchen. "Coffee will be done in a minute. You want eggs or pancakes this morning?"

Apparently they were going to eat instead of instantly playing. Of course if they were going to spend the rest of the day screwing each other in random corners of the house, they'd need the energy. Eggs or pancakes. McGee actually made some pretty good pancakes, but eggs would give them more protein. Of course, pancakes meant syrup and that could be pretty fun. "How about both? You do up your fancy pancakes and I'll do scrambled eggs and bacon to go with it."

"I like the way you think, Jethro."

They hadn't done a lot of cooking together since they'd gotten back from Cascade. First the case, then Tim's injuries had put them on survival mode, then Gibbs had gotten stuck in blessed protector mode. It was time for some fun and Gibbs nodded in approval when Tim got some soft jazz going in the background.

If anyone had been watching, they probably would have enjoyed the show as the two men bobbed and reached around each other and the three skillets on the stove. Since no one was watching, Gibbs got a handful of ass a few times as the eggs cooked and Tim snuck in a few kisses. Eventually the food was done and they sat at the table with heaping plates.

The food was really good and the conversation very mundane until, "So, Timmy, where'd you get that shirt?"

He got back that smile that meant Tim knew exactly where this was headed. "This shirt? Let me think. Oh, yeah, Kari bought it for me while we were dating. She said she liked to see me wearing her favorite colors."

"Really?"

Breakfast was mostly finished, so Gibbs stood and pulled Tim up with him. Tim was grinning even as he laid down the challenge. "Yeah, really. So what are you going to do about it?"

The weave, the dye, the stitching, even the daily wearing created areas that were weaker in fabric. Most of the time it was unseen and unnoticed, but Gibbs concentrated on touch as he ran his hands over Tim's torso. Eventually he found a spot on the back that would work.

"This." He cranked down touch as he grabbed the fabric. The ripping sound drew a primal reaction. "Mine, all mine." Next he pulled on the front, grinning as buttons flew everywhere. Sides, sleeves, after every rip they kissed hard and passionately. Finally, Gibbs stepped back and took a careful look.

Tim's face was flushed and he was panting hard as he stood there in the tattered shirt, his now hard dick poking through the strips of fabric. Gibbs slid the plates out of the way before he pushed Tim onto the table. Tim didn't hesitate and continued the movement, exposing himself fully to his Sentinel. "Claim me, Sentinel. Make me yours."

As he squirted some lube onto his fingers, Gibbs wondered briefly if the table could handle them. If not, they'd have some furniture shopping in their future. Tim was still loose from last night, but he still took his time lubing him up and stretching him before lining up. Part of him wanted to go slow and careful still, but his Guide had other ideas.

"That's it, Jethro, take me hard." Tim wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist and thrust up against him, wiggling until Gibbs was buried deep inside him. Growling, Gibbs grabbed his hips and met him thrust for thrust. The world outside them ceased to exist as the bond hummed as it gained even more strength. Slick with sweat, their bodies slipped and slid against each other as they both edged closer to climax The table creaked, then Tim's ass clamped down on him and his world went super-nova. Climaxing together, Gibbs could feel everything Tim was feeling and knew that Tim could feel his.

Gibbs could feel the aftershocks of the intense climax as his legs shook, as well as Tim's. Then he realized that even more was shaking right before the table collapsed.

"Shit, are you all right?"

Tim was laughing, so he wasn't overly worried. "You fucked me right through the table, Jethro."

Gibbs just knew he had s smug look on his face from that and he didn't argue. "Yes, I most certainly did." The table legs had buckled, but the table top was still intact and Gibbs swooped down for another kiss. None of the items on the table had even broken and Gibbs reached over to snag a piece of bacon that was still remarkably laying on his plate. "And one of these days, I'll be able to tell that to DiNozzo just to see him turn bright red."

Their bodies were still joined and Tim wiggled around a little, showing that they were both still half hard and Gibbs smiled as he looked at him. Smiling, flushed and covered with semen, he was like a personal siren. The maple syrup was laying on its side, slowly dripping onto the table, so Gibbs picked it up. Instead of closing it, he tipped it again and let a thin line dribble across Tim, mixing with the fluids already on him. Tim smiled and arched up as Jethro began to lick and suck him clean.

Even Sentinels need a little bit of time before their next round, but they took their time, kissing and playing with each other before they finally climbed to their feet. "So, now what?"

"Now, you should probably take a shower before you drag that table down to the basement to fix it."

Gibbs was about to tell him that fixing the table was pretty low on his list for the weekend, then a memory caught up with him. "Oh, yeah?"

Obviously pleased that he remembered, Tim leaned in for a kiss. "Oh, yeah."

In the shower, alone this time, Gibbs modified the no soap policy they'd instigated for the weekend as some parts of him needed to be absolutely as clean as possible.

* * *

 **a/n2 - Personal note this time. Thank you for all the well wishes for my son. With almost all of his lower back fused together, his movements are very limited, but he's adjusting well. He's been doing some guest teaching while he's been home and the kids seem to love his passion for music and what he's helping them with. I'm glad to see this hasn't destroyed who he is. It's been wonderful to get "him" back after all the months of unending pain and the massive amount of pills they had him on, not to mention the effect of that witch of a soon-to-be ex-wife of his**.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd never gone down to the basement stark naked before, but there was a first time for everything. Of course he wasn't quite naked as he'd slipped some flip-flops on. No point in getting splinters in his feet and since Tim had left them out for him, it was apparently expected. Now he was eyeing the little windows, wondering if anyone could actually see in. They'd have to lay on the ground, so if they wanted a show that bad, they'd get one.

Footsteps on the stairs told him he was no longer alone. "So, is the table fixable?

"Yeah, I'll need to pick up some parts, though. It won't be done tonight."

Cool fingers trailed across his shoulders. "So, we're eating breakfast in bed tomorrow?"

"And probably lunch. Maybe even dinner." Gibbs felt the fingers work down and smiled. "It won't exactly be a hardship, will it?"

"No, but hard, maybe." Tim was pressed up against him now, working his cock into Jethro's butt crack so he spread his legs a little more to give him a bit more space. It worked and he could feel the thickening flesh nudging against his opening.

"Oh, yeah." Gibbs bent forward and braced himself against the workbench. "Do it."

Tim backed away. "Oh, you're not going to get it that easy. You remember what I promised to do to you down here?"

Remembering, Gibbs just spread himself wider. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tim drag an old blanket over and drop it on the floor right behind Jethro's legs. Once upon a time he'd use it when he was too tired or too drunk to go upstairs to sleep after a bad case. Now he was glad it was still here as Tim settled on the blanket, sitting on his heels.

Fingers stroked across his opening once, then circled it before something softer and wetter joined in. "Damn."

"You like that, babe?" He was adjusted slightly, spreading even further. Gibbs had to rest his elbows heavier on the bench so that he didn't lose his balance. It was easy to let his sense of touch creep up and Tim didn't stop him at first. "Don't let it go above an eight."

Even at an eight, Gibbs could feel every taste bud on Tim's tongue as it lapped against his skin, firing his nerve endings and leaving him breathless. "Good, so good." There was a real possibility that his leg could cramp up but before he could do more than register the possibility, Tim was rubbing the knot that was forming in the back of his leg.

"No pain, only pleasure."

"You take such good care of me."

"Always." Leg taken care of, Tim's hand vanished from his body for a moment. When it came back, a lubed finger started working his hole. From the scent he could tell it was one of the edible lubes, the only one that didn't cause a reaction for the Sentinel and they both liked the taste. That was all the warning he had before the finger moved away and Tim started working his tongue directly on Jethro's hole.

Like when they'd repaired the bond, the sensation had Gibbs wailing and keening almost immediately. It would have been so easy to let his senses spiral out of control, but occasionally Tim would nip at his inner thigh, helping him maintain control. He was rock hard, cock pointed straight out, as the tongue was again replaced with a finger and more lube. It wasn't going to take much more to tip him over the edge and Tim rubbed his finger just once against Jethro's prostate before pulling back out.

"Fuuucckk..." The sweat was running down his back as he howled. "More, damn it, don't stop."

"Not stopping, Jethro. We're just getting started." It took a second to realize that the returning finger had company and this time two heavily lubed fingers scraped across his prostate.

Before a rhythm could be established, the fingers were gone again. It was so tempting to shove his ass back closer to his Guide, but the pleasure was so strong that he couldn't move. Fingers again, and tighter. It was three fingers dancing against his prostate and he let out a short scream. The fingers stayed with him longer this time and his orgasm finally hit. Hot, cold, waves of pleasure, he tasted color and felt sounds as his Guide played his body like a musical instrument. The fingers withdrew, only to be replaced with a cock and Gibbs met him thrust for thrust without softening.

At one time if anyone had told him that he could climax like this, he'd have said they were crazy. One orgasm blended into the next, taking him higher. "Yes, God, yes." He had no idea how long they fucked, but the second time he climaxed, it was both of them.

"Damn." They were both on the floor, tangled together on the blanket. Gibbs' legs were still shaking as the aftershocks ran through him. Tim was still buried deep inside him and Gibbs clamped down, feeling him stir back to life. "Again?" Just to make sure Tim knew he really wanted it, he wiggled his ass slightly and squeezed down once more.

"Yeah? You liked that?" Still partially hard, Tim started stroking ever so slightly and Gibbs could feel him hardening up again.

"Oh, yeah. Can't get enough of you." From his position on the floor, Gibbs could see several streaks of semen on both the front of the workbench and the underside. Just like Tim had promised, they'd thoroughly marked the basement.

Neither one of them had any desire to go for the next round standing up, so this was a slow lovemaking as they laid spooned together. Tim tenderly kissed Jethro's neck as the desire built again. This time his hand reached down and cupped Jethro's balls before taking his shaft and stroking it in time with his thrusts. "So good."

"Oh, yeah." The bond was practically singing and Gibbs could feel the echo of what Tim was feeling. "I can feel both sides. It's almost like I'm inside you while you're inside me."

"Yeah?" Tim thrust a little harder and tightened his hand around Jethro's cock. Jethro instinctively clamped down and met him stroke for stroke.

His third climax didn't have a great deal of volume but he felt Tim follow a few seconds later. Basking in the afterglow, he just smiled as Tim carefully eased out of him before kneeling over him to lick him clean.

"How's the basement feel now?"

Gibbs stretched out his senses. It was more than being able to smell their passion now embedded into the walls, the heaviness and sadness he'd always felt on some level was gone. "It feels like ours. Like the sadness has literally been washed away."

"Good." Tim leaned down for a long, lingering kiss. "No more sadness and loneliness."

-NCIS-

It was tempting to stay right there, but the floor was hard and they had a perfectly good bed upstairs so eventually Gibbs got them up off the floor before either of them could fall asleep. He'd have gone straight to the bedroom, but Tim detoured them to the bathroom.

"Shower. We don't need sawdust in the bed."

As soon as it was mentioned, Gibbs could feel every microscopic particle of wood on his skin. A quick rinse took care of that before they dried each other. A short nap sounded pretty good.

-NCIS-

It was starting to get dark outside by the time Gibbs woke up to find his Guide awake and watching him. "Damn, I can't believe I slept that long."

Tim leaned close, nuzzling him before placing a tender kiss. "You needed it. You've been on high alert since I got hurt, haven't you?"

Gibbs could only shrug. There was more than a touch of truth to that statement, but Tim didn't push him on it as he pulled back. "Dinner?"

It was certainly late enough, but before Gibbs could say anything, his stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Laughing, Tim climbed out of bed, reaching for his robe and slipping a tube of lube into his pocket.

It had been the same thing he'd done earlier. "Plans?"

"Best way to reheat those enchiladas is low and slow." While Gibbs wrapped his mind around what they could do with the time, Tim left the bedroom and walked into the third bedroom, which was currently storage. When he came out he was carrying a large, full-length mirror.

Intrigued, Gibbs followed behind, only stopping him when it became apparent that Tim was planning on carrying the mirror downstairs. "Let me do that. You and big pieces of glass..."

With the memories still fresh for both of them Tim didn't argue, just led Gibbs downstairs and pointed out where he wanted the mirror. Once it was in place, Tim adjusted it slightly, going up and down the stairs several times to check the angle. Curious, Gibbs didn't ask, but he did take care of dinner, putting it in the oven at the lowest setting that would actually warm it up. Once he was done with that he returned to find Tim waiting for him on the stairs.

"Sit down and spread your legs." Tim's robe was folded up and placed on one of the steps as extra cushioning, telling Gibbs exactly where to sit. Once there, he looked down at the mirror positioned at the bottom of the stairs. The lower position of the mirror and the angle gave an intimate view. Before he could figure out what his Guide was planning, Tim squatted down and sucked him into his mouth.

McGee's body blocked the action in the mirror, just showing his own ass, the hole flexing and winking as Tim bobbed up and down on Jethro's cock. With the lube glistening, it was a nice view but it didn't last long.

It didn't take much time for Gibbs to get hard and as soon as he was, Tim pulled off of him. Turning around and grasping the handrail, Tim started to lower himself onto the waiting cock as Jethro held his waist for added security. The lube, the bond and the practice made it easy and once Jethro was fully buried, Tim spread his own legs even wider to drape them over Jethro's thighs, his back resting against Jethro's chest.

"Look, Jethro."

He did and moaned at the sight. Between his own widely spread legs and Tim's even wider position, they were fully exposed in the mirror. For the first time he had a total and unobstructed view from his own hole right up to the tip of Tim's dick, but the best part was watching his cock slide in and out of Tim's ass. "Oh, fuck."

"Yeah." Tim reached up and back to wrap his arms around Jethro's neck as he wiggled his ass. "This time it's going to be about sight instead of touch. You see us in the mirror? That's what you're going to focus on while I fuck myself on your cock."

The moment his Guide said the words, Gibbs' vision was dialing up, giving him an even better view of what the mirror showed. Under any other circumstances, zoning might have been an issue, but the intense physical sensations balanced out sight.

He could see every twitch of muscle as Tim rode him in an erotic lap dance. They found their rhythm, Tim planting his feet on Jethro's thighs for leverage.

"Oh, yeah." Gibbs wrapped his fingers around Tim's ankles to make sure he didn't slip as they picked up speed. Tim came first and the sight of his body arched back, fluids flying far enough to hit the ceiling, sent Gibbs own orgasm roaring through him. They were still catching their breath when the oven timer buzzed. Laughing, they had to support each other getting down the stairs.

There was still no table and they were tired, so dinner was eaten upstairs before they quietly washed up and climbed under the blankets.

Gibbs sighed as they settled in, arms and legs tangled together. They'd taken care of most of the house. The one major area left – "So, what are we going to do with the living room?"

"Two sofas and a nest in front of the fireplace. It's going to be a very good day."

Smiling, Gibbs had to agree.

-NCIS-

For years Gibbs had rolled out of bed the moment he'd awakened. Now he was remembering how enjoyable those first few minutes could be. They'd shifted around in their sleep and now Tim was spooned up against his back. Through the bond he could feel that Tim was also waking up and the tender kiss between his shoulder blades confirmed it.

"Morning."

"Mmm, good morning." Tim wiggled against him, getting his cock tucked between Gibbs' butt cheeks. "One of these days you're going to go to sleep with a plug, then in the morning I'm going to replace it with my dick and wake you up that way."

Part of him was thinking that he'd be awake the moment Tim moved while the rest of him was already anticipating how good that would feel. "Yeah? Got a plug in mind?"

There was definite amusement over the bond now, which got Gibbs curious, enough that he shifted enough so that he could look over his shoulder and Tim grinned at him. "I ordered one in case I had to go to plan C. Not too big, but has a vibrator built into it."

Gibbs thought through the various options. "So, if worse came to worse, you were going to use that to drive me up the wall?"

With a very sultry expression, Tim leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. "Handcuff you to the bed, keep the vibrator on low and let you watch me play with myself until you begged me to fuck you."

That made Gibbs groan. "If I'd known that was one of the options-"

"Oh, it will happen." Something in Tim's tone told Gibbs that would be a perfect way for a guide to deal with an overly bossy sentinel or to reign in an out of control blessed protector and part of him was wondering just how soon he could get into trouble again. Breakfast first, so they could keep up their strength.

Scrambled eggs and toast with plenty of coffee. Not only was it hot and nutritious, but it was quick and easy. The eggs made into a sandwich with the toast meant they didn't even have any dishes to worry about and the pan would keep until later. It wasn't long before Tim was leading Gibbs into the living room. He studied the two sofas, then led his Sentinel to the sofa with the wider, flat arms.

Tim settled his ass down on the thick arm of the sofa, then fell backwards to lay on the sofa with his groin elevated, his dick already half hard. He licked his lips, then looked at Gibbs through the fringe of his half closed eyes. "Come here, Jethro, and let me suck you."

"Oh, yeah." Not needing to be asked twice, Gibbs carefully climbed onto the sofa, his knees near Tim's shoulders before leaning down to suck Tim into his mouth. It put them in a very comfortable 69, as the sofa arm supported not only Tim's hips, but Jethro was able to easily keep his arms straight to better support himself.

This was something that he'd never get tired of, never get enough of, as he licked and sucked. The movements of Sentinel and Guide naturally mirrored each other after a few minutes and the feeling was incredible. They were so well synced that he felt Tim's balls pull up just as the familiar tingling started in his own. Sucking harder, the joint climax brought stars to his vision.

Finally catching his breath, Gibbs kissed Tim's inner thigh. "I believe we now have one happy couch."

That got a laugh, then Tim scraped his teeth along Gibbs' leg, raising goosebumps and making him shiver. "Better not let the other sofa get jealous."

"Yeah? What are we going to do?" Since coming online, Gibbs felt as randy as a teenager, but even he needed a couple of minutes. Of course listening to Tim talk about sex cut that by about half. Or more. Tim smiled at him, knowing just how much his words turned Gibbs on.

"Well, since I am such a delicate, recovering Guide-"

Oh, yeah, he'd be hearing about that one for quite a while. Judging from the smirk, Tim knew exactly what he was doing. "Yeah, yeah."

Gibbs felt a little thrill go through the bond before Tim started talking again. Getting comfortable enough to tease each other was strengthening the bond. "That one is a little longer so I'm going to stretch out all nice of comfy, then you're going to ride my dick. You think you've got good enough aim to land in my mouth when you come?"

He was a sniper, damn it, but that was going to be quite a challenge. "Practice makes perfect?"

"Good answer."

Tim didn't lay down on that sofa right away. First he had Gibbs on his knees, chest against the back of the sofa while he stretched him. His Guide's fingers were like magic and it wasn't long before he was panting and keening as he ground back against those amazing fingers. "Fuck me, damn it."

"You sure? You ready to feel my cock buried in your ass?" Tim pulled back and they shifted around, Gibbs' dick bouncing as he squatted over Tim. He growled, but Tim took his time letting Gibbs ease down onto the hard shaft. Finally, he could feel Tim's balls pressing against him.

Hard and fast was very tempting, but Tim's hands on his legs limited that and forced Gibbs to use his own hands for balance. "Touch me."

Tim rubbed his hands in small circles on the top of his thighs. "I am. You're going to come from just my cock. Can you feel it? Feel it pulsing inside you?"

"Shit." His sense of touch spiraling upwards, Gibbs threw his head back and breathed harshly through his teeth. He could feel Tim's pulse vibrating against his prostate, the thrumming echoing in every nerve ending.

It would have been very easy for his senses to spiral out of control as his body became more and more sensitized, but Tim continued talking, whispering words of love and desire, keeping him grounded as they flew higher.

Even Sentinels have their limit and after one particularly intense scrape against his prostate, Gibbs' vision went white and he let out a yell as his orgasm hit. Sagging, it took everything Gibbs had to not fall on Tim, but eventually he regained enough control to straighten up.

"Hey." Tim smiled up at him, licking his lips.

Aim hadn't been great, but that was a goal he could work on. Looking down at Tim's smiling face, Gibbs couldn't help but smile back. "Hey, yourself."

Tim pulled him close. It took a minute of shuffling around, but they found a comfortable way to snuggle together on the sofa. One of the cushions would need to be cleaned, Gibbs reminded himself as they dozed off, but there was no rush.

-NCIS-

It was starting to get dark when they woke and Gibbs was starting to get hungry. They'd already finished off all the Mexican food, so Gibbs reviewed their options. Steaks would be great, but they were in the freezer. Tim stirred slightly and Gibbs kissed the skin under his lips. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Why don't you get the fire going while I get the steaks ready?"

"Take a while for them to thaw." The microwave was an option, but Gibbs hated the subtle change in texture. Of course, having some time to kill wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He could feel Tim smiling without even looking.

"I took them out of the freezer last night so they should be thawed by now."

That would work, too. Carefully, in case they were stuck together, Gibbs straightened up and climbed off the sofa. After a quick clean up, the two men separated to their individual chores.

Tim brought him two potatoes wrapped heavily in foil just when the fire was ready for them. Eventually the steaks went onto the grate, sizzling away when McGee returned with all the trimmings for the baked potatoes, along with a salad. Gibbs still wasn't a huge fan of greens, but he now had a younger guide to live a long time for and that included eating healthier. Tim disappeared again and when he returned, he had a handful of blankets.

Curled up in their nest, Gibbs cut their steaks while Tim added butter, sour cream, cheese and chopped green onions to the potatoes. They took their time, eating slowly and stealing kisses between bites. Eventually they were finished and Tim set their plates aside.

"This is nice." It really was. Gibbs was laying on his side, spooned up against Tim. He was half hard, enjoying the feel of Tim's backside against him as they slowly slid against each other. They'd make love again tonight, but neither of them were in a hurry.

Tim pulled Gibbs' hand up to press a kiss against his palm. "It sure is. Not that I want to get hurt and have you stress out about it, but I'd like to have an occasional weekend like this every once in a while."

That reminded Gibbs of something. "Doesn't the Department of Sentinel Affairs have some guidelines about that? Required minimum time off to reconnect, or something like that?"

"Yep. We're guaranteed one weekend off a quarter when no one can call us back in, but they recommend at least once a month."

"I'll talk to Vance, make sure he knows about that." Gibbs starting kissing and nibbling on Tim's neck. "Since there's a rumor going around that I've been a bit of a bear these last couple of weeks, this would be a good time to make sure that policy is in place. We were lucky that the team didn't get a call out this weekend."

"Not exactly luck." Tim rolled enough to look over his shoulder at his Sentinel. "There's certain circumstances where a Guide can overrule even the Director. I put that into play before we left for the weekend."

"Really?" Gibbs wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he knew that was necessary. He just didn't want it to come back later and bite Tim in the ass. "He wasn't willing...?"

Tim shook his head. "He was more than willing to give the two of us the weekend without being on call, but I wanted the whole team grounded for the weekend, didn't want Tony and Ziva to be called in for something without us backing them up."

"Thank you." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim tighter and squeezed. Considering how rough the beginning of their bond had been and the trouble DiNozzo had caused them, he was always grateful for the care his Guide gave the rest of them.

Slow kissing and petting eventually turned more intimate and then Gibbs noticed the lube waiting for them and chuckled. He wasn't sure when Tim had slipped that past him, but it was there now, on the hearth, ready for them. Tim draped his top leg over Gibbs' legs, leaving him open and exposed. That made it easy for Gibbs to prepare him and gently slide in.

The bond fully sated, this joining was all about love and enjoying each other. They took their time, just moving enough at first to keep each other hard. Eventually they got more serious about the sex, climaxing together this last time of the weekend.

Gibbs still was not a particularly vocal man, but Tim could see it all in his eyes and tenderly pulled him down for a kiss. "Me too, Jethro. Me, too."

-NCIS-

Monday morning Tony was on their doorstep before the coffee was even finished. He was grinning and cracking jokes, but they could both feel his worry for them. Knowing that his Guide would be a little more tactful, Gibbs retreated to the kitchen and let Tim deal with him. Tim stared for a minute and Tony dropped the show.

"You guys really okay now?"

"Yeah, we're fine now."

"So you guys," Tony waved his hands around. For someone who loved the ladies and sex so much, he was still surprisingly easy to embarrass. "You know, umm, bond?"

Tim always tried to not give out too much information. "Yes."

"Good." Tony looked around the living room. "What did you guys change in here? It's different, but I don't see what's new." He went to sit on the sofa, but Tim stopped him.

"We had to clean that and it's still damp."

That stopped the movement toward the sofa but Tony was still looking around. "No, seriously, something's different. What is it?" Finally he stopped and looked at the couch again and Tim was suspicious that he was putting it together. Gibbs walked in at that moment, grinning widely.

"We cleared out years of sadness and loneliness."

Tony looked confused for a moment, then they saw when it clicked and he backed away from the freshly cleaned sofa as his face reddened slightly. "Oh, well, that's great, but I think I'll sit over here."

Gibbs smirked at him and Tony froze, shaking his head. "Really? How many times did you guys bond this weekend?" When Gibbs started to count it up on his fingers, Tony turned even redder, but he was grinning. "Don't tell me. I'm gonna grab a chair from the kitchen."

They listened and waited. It didn't take long. "Where's the table?"

"Though you didn't want to know, DiNozzo?"

Tony leaned through the door, an expression on his face that had them both laughing. "Seriously?"

Gibbs was having way too much fun. "You probably want to stay out of the basement, too."

"Oh, now that is just kinky, guys. Forget I ever asked about any of it." Tony was shielding his eyes as if he was afraid to look at anything. He made it almost to the door before curiosity won out and he turned to McGee. "The basement? Really? Do I need to take you to Ducky to get splinters out of your knees?"

"Not mine."

Tony's mouth snapped shut before he dropped his head and started to laugh. "I guess I can safely tell the Director that the two of you are fine now."

Gibbs walked up behind Tim and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist, resting his chin on the slightly taller man's shoulder. "Better than fine."

"You know I love you guys, right? But, hang a sock on the door or something, all right?"

Gibbs might have agreed, but Tim smiled and shook his head. "Then you wouldn't have any juicy details to tease the girls with."

That seemed to do the trick. "You're right. Hey, I'll see you guys later." A few seconds later he was gone and Gibbs sighed.

"You know they're going to be grinning at us all day."

Tim tugged him toward the door. If they didn't hurry, they'd be late to work. "Yeah, but we're a bonded pair, we can take it."

That made Gibbs smile as he followed his Guide out the door. As long as he had his Guide next to him, he could handle anything.


End file.
